Lanselot Hamilton
Lans Hamilton is a playable character in Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen and a guest character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Born in Valna, on the Sharom Border. A knight in the Former Zenobian Kingdom, who later became the head chief of the Zenobian Holy Knights. A member of the Walsta Liberation Army during the ethnic strife on the isle of Valeria. Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen Story During the war between the Empire and Zenobia, Lans retreated with his wife and other refuges from the Empire's army. During the journey however, Lans' wife became ill and died. Struck with such grief, he contemplated suicide many times, especially during the moments before battle. It was only the melody of a keepsake, a music box owned by his wife, that gave him the strength to stay alive and keep fighting. Lans eventually made it to the town of Zeltenia with the other Zenobian knights, where the villagers helped keep them safe from the Empire. Lans was told by Warren Moon that he would soon meet the new leader of the rebellion. Lans was unsure that any man that could lead them out of such a pit of despair, but one look in the eyes of the young Destin Faroda changed his mind in an instant, and he pledged his allegiance to him to see that his wife and King Gran were avenged. The rebellion and Lans liberated his hometown of Valna, when they reached the Sharom Border. Shortly after that, during the siege of the castle Jindark, Lans slayed Usar, a bandit leader that had killed one of Lans' comrades in a previous battle. Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together Warren Report First Chapter *The former head knight of the Zenobian Holy Knights. He was stripped of his rank and exiled from the country by King Tristan of Zenobia. Now he is wandering from country to country with his friends looking for a job as a mercenary. First Chapter Update *The former head knight of the Zenobian Holy Knights. He was stripped of his rank and exiled from the country by King Tristan of Zenobia. He joined the Walsta Liberation Army when he rescued Duke Ronway. Third Chapter *The former head knight of the Zenobian Holy Knights. When he was stationed at the city of Rime, he was attacked by the Bacrum Army. His troops were outnumbered and they were defeated in battle. He has been missing since. Fourth Chapter *The former head chief of the Zenobian Holy Knights. When he was stationed at the city of Rime, he was attacked by the Bacrum Army. He has been missing since, but now it's known that he is imprisoned in an underground jail at Heigm Castle. Fourth Chapter Update *The former head chief of the Zenobian Holy Knights. Just before the liberation of Heigm, he was taken out of jail and taken away to another place by an unknown person. The details of which are not yet known. Category:Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen - Playable Characters Category:Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together - Non-playable Characters